Disheartened and Broken
by OrianthiLights
Summary: Dougie Poynter from McFLY has to move in with bandmate Tom after Frankie dumped him.  My version of what I think happened to him, causing him to go into rehab.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Disheartened.

**Genre:**Drama/Hurt/Shock

**Rating:**T. Occasional swearing, violence.

**Warnings:**Scenes of depression, self-harm, violence.

**Summary:**Dougie Poynter has just discovered he's lost the love of his life, and takes it badly. He ends up in rehab, to sort himself out.

**POV:**Mainly Dougie. Tom at various times.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own McFLY or anyone else in the story.

Chapter one; Goodbye.

_Dougie's POV;_

I could see it in her eyes. Before a word left those perfect lips that belonged to her. I didn't respond to her speech, I just stood there. Like a little child after being scolded.

"Dougie… Say something." Frankie said in that soft gentle tone that would make my heart jump as it always did.

But instead of continuing the conversation I walked out of the room which meant she would start packing up my things which I couldn't and not see the tears that were fighting their way out of my eyes. At least an hour or so later, Frankie's footsteps came daintily down the staircase with a large banging sound behind her, obviously my cases.

"My sister will bring everything else to Tom's house tomorrow." Frankie said, trying to be kind with a hint of harshness hidden in her tone.

Trying to hide from the truth wouldn't work, Dougie. It was over. And forever this time. My whole word had fallen apart right in front of me and I had no control over what happened. My feet slid into the converse placed at the bottom of the stairs in silence. With a loud bang, Thunder clapped together outside whilst the rain pelted itself against the patio doors which didn't impress Flea; He went and cowered under the kitchen table in a search for some pity from anyone. My heart surged as Mr Brightside began to play, the noise coming from the kitchen work-top. The ring tone started to get annoying after a few more seconds and I forced my body into the kitchen to grab my phone, grabbing the phone in a quick swipe and pressing a thumb against the bright green telephone button on the screen.

" Doug! Are you busy tonight? I fancied maybe a FRIENDS marathon. Gi is out with her friends so I'm kind of lonely." Tom began to babble into the phone at me, but his words just weren't registering in my brain.

"Tom..?" I whimpered out finally after a pause of silence, trying to put my words into correct order before speaking. "Frankie just broke up with me." I managed to spit out in a rush as the tears swelled and spilled out to escape.

"I'll be right over to pick you up. Don't do anything stupid." Tom said into the phone with a stern tone before he hung up. Oh how he knew me too well.

Forcing the phone into my back pocket, I managed to push myself into the hallway, stopping at Frankie and turning on my heels.

"I don't know what I did wrong, But I hope you're happier now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

_Tom's POV;_

Gi had left previously to hang out with Georgia and Izzy, I think. I wasn't too sure but at least she wouldn't be worrying for the moment about Doug. The mini-darth vader on the keychain swung violently as I attempted to leave the house as fast as possible. Doug needs me now. None of us were expecting this to happen between Dougie and Frankie 'cause things were literally perfect between them. The front door slammed shut behind me as I glanced back with a stupid grin at Aurora, sprawled out on the window-sill of the kitchen. The car unlocked with ease and I began the journey to Dougie's flat at a fast rate, the radio making fuzzy crackles as it attempted to connect, but it wouldn't, Not in this thunderstorm. Rain began to slide across the windscreen in large droplets, The car eventually stopped outside Dou- Frankie's flat, to see Dougie and Flea stood at the end of the drive with a few of his cases accompanying them.

" Hey, mate.." I said in a soft tone, letting Flea jump into the back seat whilst Dougie put his cases into the boot in silence, ignoring my greeting too.

My eyes moved up to Frankie's flat, seeing her silhouette in the window and then in a flash, it disappeared. The passenger door slammed shut and I joined Dougie in the car, biting on my lower lip. " Doug, mate. Talk to me."

Dougie's face screwed up suddenly, rubbing tears away from his shining blue eyes. " I love her, Tom. I w-want her back.." He said in a weak tone, failing at hiding the hurt in his voice.

" I'm sorry man, I can't believe this has happened. But I'm sure things will be okay." I tried to reassure him, but the tears didn't stop for the whole drive home. He was broken.

_Dougie's POV;_

I knew Tom was trying to make things better, trying to make me better. Later that night, Him and Gi decided on letting me move into the house with them. I refused at first but it ended up in a long hour debate till I gave in. Gi tried her best to cheer me up, making meatballs for dinner with her homemade tomato sauce to accompany it. But my appetite was gone and I mainly hid out in the garden to smoke, whilst Flea was chased by Marvin, kind of. Marvin would growl at Flea and Flea would run around in circles whimpering.

" Doug? You sure you don't want dinner?" Gi asked, appearing in the garden beside me, not amusing at the cigarettes. I could tell she wasn't too impressed with it, but it didn't really bother me. I responded with a head-shake and she slid back inside again, quietly murmuring something to Tom which I couldn't hear.

" Maybe, But I'm not sure if that'll be a good idea." Tom muttered slightly louder to Giovanna.

" But you've seen the way he acts, I hate to see him hurting himself like this."

I was fed up of the awkward conversations about me, behind my back too. I re-entered the kitchen after putting out my cigarette, exhaling deeply and letting out a throaty cough afterwards. Tom and Gi's eyes moved from me, back to the food in the kitchen without saying a word to me about Frankie, or the break-up. Oh how I was dreading the newspaper tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Dougie's POV;

I couldn't sleep last night. Even with Flea, huddled up against my chest because of how cold it was. I just kept thinking of Frankie, Frankie and more Frankie. I wish I could change what happened, A huge part of me has just been ripped away without a warning. This pain was too much for me to handle in one go and Even the tears weren't subsiding the pain from me.

"Dougie?" I heard a familiar female voice whisper, knocking against the door.

"Uhm.. C-come in." I said as normal as I could, wiping my face in the pillow as Giovanna stepped in with a sympathetic smile, approaching the bed slowly and sitting down on it.

"Your things have arrived, downstairs... Tom wanted to know if you wanted him to bring them up or..?" Gi asked in the gentlest way she could, which I had to hide my tears from her, only able to nod slowly. She departed afterwards and I couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Flea jumping onto the floor and sliding out of the gap, just before Tom came in with the boxes and bags of my 'things'.

"Hey Mate." Tom said politely in my direction, beginning to make a pile of my stuff near my bed. I watched in silence. All of those things, belonged to me.

" Tom, I appreciate all of this. You and Gi didn't have to take me in, y'know. I coulda managed by myself." I coughed out in a rough and dehydrated tone, hauling my legs to the side of the bed and pushing myself to my feet.

" Let me help." I murmured, beginning to unpack some of the things to give Tom some room, a look of though appearing on his face.

"Dougie, It's fine. We keep telling you that we are more than happy to have you stay with us. " Tom eventually said after a long and painfully awkward silence whilst I unpacked.

" You sure mate? I can go. Whenever you want." I said quickly afterwards, I knew he didn't mind but I didn't want to be a burden to either of them even though They wanted to help me.

" Just get some sleep, Doug. We got a rehearsal tomorrow." Acting like I hadn't said anything, Tom turned in the direction of the door and quickly walked out to leave me to unpack my belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

Tom's POV;

It had been a week, sine the break up. I thought that Dougie would've gotten better, but he hasn't. He doesn't leave his bedroom anymore. I found a couple of empty cigarette packets under the bed yesterday, and the room stank of smoke. But whenever I tried to talk to him about it, He'd just push me away or get angry, then break down in tears in the bathroom.

"Tom..?" I heard a young male voice, instantly recognizing it as Dougie.

"Yeah mate?" I replied casually, biting on my lip as I furiously stirred the cup of coffee on the table.

Dougie pointed to a crumpled up newspaper that Giovanna had given to me this morning, mainly because Dougie was on most of the pages about him and Frankie. He must've read it, crap.

"Why… Why is it here?" He questioned, the pain in his voice was heart breaking. I quickly got to me feet, grabbing the newspaper and pulling it away from his sight, shoving it into the bin. I didn't think he'd read it due to his recent Room-dwelling status.

"I'm sorry; Fletch gave it to Gi this morning… The press saw F-her out on the town, and she gave them a statement. I'm sorry Doug." I sighed softly, picking up the coffee which had turned from hot, to warm. It was Disgusting. Without another word, Dougie wiped his face on the long sleeves he was wearing and departed from the kitchen. To make things worse, He stopped eating too. He was making himself ill and He wouldn't let anyone help him. I knew what had to be done about this.

The next day, after a long restless night's sleep, I called a meeting with Danny and Harry in the back garden to talk about Dougie.

"He's getting worse, guys. He refuses to eat and He never leaves his room-" I started off, catching the two boy's attention.

"What is there that we can do? Doug refuses phone calls too." Harry butted in briefly, resting his mobile onto the wooden garden table, situated in the shade by the patio.

"I was talking to Fletch on the phone earlier, Dougie can't look after himself. I don't want to upset him, but He needs medical with all of…this. Especially if he won't let any of us help." I said, holding a crumpled piece of paper between my hands. Danny just nodded at me; He was clueless really about the whole Dougie situation which he never spoke about. I think it upset him, more than anything because he misses Dougie. We all do.

"Fletch suggested this." I spoke up again, unfolding the paper and passing it across the table to Harry and Danny. Their eyes studied the paper and Harry instantly grabbed it, screwing it up.

"Rehab? What the hell will that do? Just upset him further, it will. You know he doesn't like being alone." Harry frowned, Danny reached over and took the paper from him and stayed silent before finally piping up.

"I think it's a good idea. They will be able to talk him through his problems and help him quit the serious amount of smoking." He said softly, his eyes moving between me and Harry. This conversation carried on for another hour, till Dougie appeared in the kitchen with a confused look when he spotted the three of us outside. We all stepped in, Harry and Danny attempting to make conversation with him. No response. This wasn't like Dougie at all; He was the one who was always happy, cracking jokes.

"Dougie…?" I coughed out; the silence was painful enough now. I saw the terrified look on his face. He knew what I was going to say.

"Me, Harry and Danny have been talking and we think it would be a good idea if maybe you went to..." I paused, trying desperately to not look him in the eyes.

"Rehab, Doug. You need help and you won't let us help you, what else can we do?" Harry continued for me, placing a comforting hand on Dougie's back and surprisingly, He didn't flinch away from the touch either.

"I'm scared." He whispered out, and the tears that filled his eyes reminded me of his younger years, when his Dad walked out on him and He felt alone, till we helped. We had to help him through this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

Dougie's POV;

As soon as they mentioned Rehab, I felt like breaking down right in front of them. My four closest friends were trying to help me, and I was doing what? Pushing myself away from them. I felt the supportive grip of Tom wind around me and I couldn't stop the tears which flooded from my eyes. I didn't refuse the offer of rehab, I needed it. I wanted to be me again. I hated every second of being like this, broken at just the sound of her name. Every morning I wake up, I pray. That she'll take me back like nothing happened.

"I'll make the phone call, Doug." Tom said into my ear, breaking the thoughts that were spinning through my head. I could tell that Danny and Harry were startled; they hadn't seen me this way yet; only Tom. All I could do was nod and sit down with a glass of water which I left un-touched, listening to Tom as he began to dial for the priory. I almost blanked out everything that Tom said whilst he explained to the woman on the phone why I needed it. I felt guilty, that I couldn't do for myself. I'd really damaged myself by doing this but I couldn't stop.

"Doug? They are expecting you tonight." Tom murmured softly, patting my back supportively as I slipped away from his gaze, giving him a feeble smile.

"I'll help you pack, mate." Danny piped up again, helping me move from the kitchen to the staircase. I pushed him away and slowly crawled up the stairs, stopping to cough half-way up. I had to have a little dignity before I left to get help. I reached my room and nudged the door open with my shoulder whilst my eyes were busy scanning the pit I'd been using for the past few days. Quickly finding a medium-sized luggage bag, Odd clothes and underwear was aimed at the bag in a silence. Flea was whimpering at me from the floor, He knew I was leaving which meant He had to stay with mum. Oh the poor woman. I heard some faint footsteps coming up the stairs, most likely coming for me.

"Dougie? Doug..?" Danny called out, stepping into the small gap I'd made in the doorway, his eyes watching me attempt to zip up my bag.

"You are moving in eh?" He joked at the amount of stuff I'd pack, but it didn't lighten the mood that had fallen on everyone.

"I owe you all, a lot." I murmured, knowing Danny had heard me from the facial expressions he was making in the corner of my eye. He was upset by this. I usually made everyone laugh. It was almost my second-job in the band. Let's face it; Danny's jokes weren't that funny anyway.

"Doug it's fine, really. We all just want you normal.. well as normal as you get again." Danny shrugged, lifting up my bag for me.

" Go take a shower, and change your clothes." He said in a stern voice.

"Yes daddy." I managed to mumble out as a joke, and I got a light chuckle In response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

Dougie's POV;

This was it, time to go. Mum had arrived and wrestled Flea into the car. Danny had taken my bag out to the car too. Luckily, Paparazzi hadn't found out just yet though so I could sneak out. Perched in the bathroom, I was splashing cold water onto my face without looking in the mirror. I felt sick. I wanted to stay here, with my friends. But it had been done. Newspapers had been banned from the house, since it was my recent mission to find any stories about Frankie, None so far. She went out for her birthday a few days ago and she looked amazing, as she usually did.

"Hurry up!" Tom cheered up the staircase; I knew he was just worried at how long I was spending in the bathroom. His usual assumption when I'm alone in the bathroom? Drowning myself or Cutting. But neither have I tried. My fingers slid across the bolt and opened the door of the bathroom, stepping out into the hallway as the water from my face began to drip down onto my shirt. I flicked off the bathroom light beside me and crept down the stairs as quiet as I could, appearing in the hallway where my mum was stood, flinging her arms around me quickly. I stood and looked stunned, taking a moment before hugging her back.

"You're so brave." She whispered into my right ear which sent a small unfamiliar shiver down my spine. It was painful enough when I had to say goodbye to the boys whom I'd asked to stay here. I blanked out into my own little numb world as doors shut and my body just directed itself to the car. I wasn't even really controlling myself, my arms and legs were just doing things they should whilst my brain was thinking of other things, better things then what was happening here.

I refused to talk throughout the car journey; my eyes were looking out for paparazzi. The boys had promised that no-one knew, but I still had my doubts about it. This journey was becoming too slow and long, Mum was trying to slow it down, almost as if it would make the whole situation a lot less painful for the both of us. I was shaken from the daze I was in, as Mum pulled up into a fancy car park. Nerves suddenly swept through me as my eyes scanned the building before us. It looked like an old manor house or something, it was fancy and probably made to look relaxing or whatever.

A woman quickly appeared at the window of the bottom floor, moving quickly to the front door to greet us. I tugged at my jacket as Mum got out the car, hoping no paparazzi had managed to find us. I slid out and shut the door and walked over to the boot to get my bag whilst Mum began to speak the 'Maggie' the nurse.

"Dougie Poynter?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice in my direction. I returned with a grunt, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Mum came in with me to the reception and decided to leave after a hard goodbye which ended up with us both in tears. You know on your first day of school, and you feel like the size of an ant? I felt like that. I was a lonely little boy in this big scary place. Mum couldn't save me, my band mates couldn't save me. I hated being this person and I wanted to be _me_ again.

Maggie signed me in, grabbing some weird files from behind the reception desk which made me slightly suspicious. How did they have so much information on me already? She returned to my side, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and gestured with her arm in the direction I was to walk in. I could already hear voices in other rooms, some shouting. I presumed those were the paranoid creepers that I'd stay away from.

After turning down endless corridors, Maggie's feet grinded to a halt at a pale door with numbers hung on the front on a plastic board saying "0184." I hoped this was just a room number, because now it felt like I was being taken into a police cell. I dumped my bag down onto the bed and sighed, I wasn't planning on talking to Maggie. Her empathy was really starting to piss me off.

"Settle in dear, I'll come back for you in an hour to discuss your treatment."


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! At first, I struggled with this chapter but the reviews spurred me on! I hope you like it! And Please Review. C:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7;<p>

Dougie's POV;

I tugged at the zipper on the bag to unleash the belongings inside the case. I hadn't really thought about what I'd been packing, but it turns out I have plenty of socks and shirts with me. The white-wash walls almost made you feel sick if you stared at them too long, and the floor tiles were some shade of white and grey. It was quiet, too. I expected all the raving loonies to be screaming their heads off, but I think that was me getting my wards mixed up.

The bed was covered in a baby blue duvet cover and a matching pillow, enough storage underneath for my now empty bag. I stood up straight and sorted out my clothes into an organized fashion to put in the tiny chest of drawers beside my bed.

"Dougie? How are you settling in?" Maggie said in a sweet tone, peeking her head around the door. I shrugged and sat down on the bed, gesturing at her for her to come in. She shut the door behind her, placing her hands behind her back.

"Now, I want to talk to you about what treatment you think would be suitable and would help you." She sat down on a stool beside the sink, dragging it over to me as she pulled out a leaflet from the pocket of her apron. Why was she wearing an apron? Anyway, I took it in my hands and looked at the boring cover, taking as long as I could to read the small print about each treatment. For now I was planning on ignoring the costs for all of this because I didn't want my Mum or anyone else offering to pay a ridiculous amount of money.

I found it hard to choose, but I ended up with daily psychology sessions with some fancy specialist. After we had the discussion, Maggie gave me a small schedule of when meal times were. So there was at least an hour till dinner. I wasn't even that hungry, I never was. I sighed to myself, chewing on my bottom lip quite hard. I didn't have my bass here or anything musical with me, but now I wish I had. There wasn't much to do here, well that was mainly because I refused to leave my room. My feet pulled me up and carried me over to the window in a ghost-like fashion and I brushed away the small net curtain that covered it to peer outside at the outdoor area provided. It was an average size, and had a few big oak trees dotted around with a few benches too. Nothing too fancy I guess.

They always said the First night somewhere new is the hardest, and that was true. A small bell was sounded out in the corridor, for dinner I think. I could hear doors opening along beside me as the other residents went for dinner and I knew if I didn't go then I'd be called personally. I quietly moved from the window to the door and my hand reached out for the door knob, turning it slowly. Stepping out into the bustling corridor, I shut the door behind me quickly as I joined the back of the rush, clearly everyone was hungry but it hadn't been that long since lunch was served. I noticed that a lot of people took their dinners and were escorted back to their rooms; I decided those were the psycho junkies who would kick off being with everyone else.

Lasagne was tonight's meal, it tasted fine but I couldn't taste it properly. My taste buds weren't working. This sudden need for a cigarette washed over me and my mouth went dry, trying to eat more dinner in hope that it would quench my thirst for the nicotine but it didn't. Damnit, I need a cigarette. I looked around and I knew that I wouldn't be able to smoke here even if I had successfully sneaked my cigarettes in. Mum searched me before we came in, and found my secret supply.

I got up before everyone else and I walked out, I could still smell nicotine on the clothes I was wearing which seemed to satisfy this craving for it but it wasn't as good as a proper cigarette balanced between my fingers. Once back in the safety of my room, I just wanted to forget everything. Who I was; where I was and why was I here. That would never happen though; I shouldn't try and convince myself I could get better. I wasn't blaming this on Frankie even though everyone else is blaming her; I guess it's partly her fault. I quietly walked into the small shower room attached to my room and slowly undressed myself as I turned on the shower for hot water, nibbling on my lower lip again as I waited, naked.

The hot water felt strange against my skin, like I hadn't felt it before. But I soaked it all in once my body was fully into the shower cubicle, putting my hands up to my face and splashing the water against it. '_Wake up Dougie, It's a dream' _I kept telling myself in my head, expecting to open my eyes and be led back in bed, before everything went wrong. _'Stop kidding yourself' _my thoughts had suddenly turned against me as new tears welled in my eyes. That could be because I just splashed hot water in my eyes, or I genuinely needed to cry. I tried to wash them away but they kept forming and spilling from my eyes and these loud sobs suddenly left my mouth. With the sobs, my whole body just went from underneath me and I slipped down the back wall, my sobs being muffled by the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO Sorry I haven't updated in ages. /3 Please Read, Review and Suggest. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 8;<p>

Dougie's POV;

After an hour of the boiling hot water thrashing my skin and sore eyes which couldn't cry out anymore tears, I pushed myself to my feet and took a deep breath, turning off the water. My skin felt like it was burning from the heat, but it made me feel so alive. Grabbing the towel which had been resting upon the basin and wrapping it around my waist loosely, I quietly re-entered the 'bed-room' of sorts and sat down on the bed, rubbing my eyes which had now began to sting.

My insides still felt numb, even though my heart was banging against my chest with a rush of fear. I didn't want to be here, yet I had no choice. Coincidentally or not, The tune of 'Too Close For Comfort' had slipped into my head and the lyrics had joined, stuck to my tongue like re-enforced super glue.

_**And yes I regret,**__**  
><strong>__**All these mistakes.**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know why you're leaving me,**__**  
><strong>__**But I know you must have your reasons.**__**  
><strong>__**There's tears in your eyes,**__**  
><strong>__**I watch as you cry,**__**  
><strong>__**But it's getting late.**__**  
><strong>_

It was hard trying to sing when you'd drained your body of any fluid, but it kept me copied for a few minutes. But after these minutes had past, I still had that fucking song in my head. But then I also realised I was still in my towel and that I should get dressed before a Nurse did a 'random check-in' on me. I got up and rubbed my legs dry as I moved to the drawers filled with odd pieces of clothing and dropped the towel beside me. I decided on an old Blink-182 shirt and old jeans and resumed my position on the bed, my eyes seemingly fixed onto the towel left by the cabinet.

My guitar which had been placed against the radiator didn't seem like the best thing now, as waking up the local loonies didn't seem like the best idea tonight. No TV, So that was another thing I couldn't do. I groaned out in frustration and moved myself against the bed properly, flat on my back and staring at the ceiling, murmuring numerous cuss words.

"Sleep Dougie, Sleep." I began to say out loud to myself, coughing mid-sentence. I really needed a drink because my throat was somehow hurting from all the crying. To my luck, A glass to hold toothbrushes and toothpaste in had been placed beside the bathroom mirror and I used that to drink from. Cool Tap Water. Not Britain's finest, but hey, It was a drink. My eyes began to hurt again so once back in/on my bed, I forced them shut. The pain had stopped, which hopefully meant I could sleep a little bit. I didn't enjoy the unfamiliar scent of the bed covers, they were bad compared to the fragrance Gi uses at home. I missed home.

Giovanna's POV;

I've never seen three men in such a state before, especially in the kitchen. We all missed Dougie, He and Danny together were an utter lovable nightmare. Seeing Flea go home with Sam after taking Dougie to the Priory didn't lighten our moods. You could see the pain in her eyes as well, But she knew that she was staying strong for Dougie. It must be hard, for a mum to see her son checked into rehab. But we were all going to stick together.

Harry and Danny come over nearly every day now since Dougie left. It's been nearly three weeks. Somehow the papers had churned out a story about Dougie being in rehab because of his break up with Frankie, which was true. But how on earth did they find out? Fletch was not impressed at all, but he couldn't do anything now it was printed. I only hoped Dougie didn't get to read it, He'd be broken more.

Dougie's POV;

Three weeks had passed. A miracle had happened, I went to classes, I spoke to a psychiatrist. They've helped me with the smoking and I should be out by next week, hopefully. I miss the boys. I miss Flea. I miss Mum. I miss my life. Another reason why I had to come out next week? The tour started next Friday and I'd had no practice whatsoever with the set list for these shows and to be fair, I was a little nervous. But I sat practicing every night with the guitar I had, hoping that I was rehearsing the right songs. Last week was beyond terrible. I almost broke down again, like in the shower. I was frightened of what the papers would say, I wasn't looking forward to being faced with the questions. I knew what the fans would be saying about Frankie, who could blame them? The way this has been played out is that Frankie dumped me and I couldn't handle it. I dread to think of what the fans have said to her. I wouldn't wish anything bad upon, She's a lovely person. Just not right for me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Uhoh! Final chapter alert! I'd just like to thank everyone who has R&R'd my first fanfic. I'm really happy with it and it's turned out a lot better than I hoped. In this chapter, Doug gets a happy ever after. :3 I love you guys! _

**Chapter 9; **

**Dougie's POV.**

My eye lids opened in their usual sleepily fashion, refusing to let me see properly. But then I got this buzz which gave me the energy to get up in a rush. Today was the day; today I get to go home. Talking to Tom on the phone last night really picked me up and it'll be good to get out of here. I wasn't going till lunch time, which kind of sucked a little. "Bloody bed." I grumbled at the creak of it; It wasn't a pretty noise at all. I would miss this room, but at the same time I wouldn't. Once dressed into the clean clothes which had been washed for me, I knew I had to start packing which was possibly one of the most boring jobs to do. Not like I had anything better though yet, eh?

After hours of placing my suitcase and clothes on the bed, I began the task of folding and packing my clothes, whilst humming I need a Woman. I couldn't wait to get back to playing my bass with the boys on stage like old times either. This trip inside here has been a turning point in my life which has made me really value what I have and what I don't need. I'll be forever happy from now on.

There was a quick knock on my door in the late evening, pulling me out of the day dream and into sudden realisation that I hadn't finished packing. I quickly grabbed all of my belongings and threw them into the suitcase, then opening the door. "Ready, Mister Poynter?" Maggie's voice filled the room, a big smile plastered to her lips which had an unfamiliar shade of red lipstick attached to them. I nodded and awkwardly smiled back, grabbing the suitcase. She walked in front of me, babbling about how great it'll be for me to be with my friends again and how nice it'll be for me to practicing with the band. Someone shut her up?

Mum was waiting in the reception, with a smile almost double the size of Maggie's but I knew hers was genuine. She flung her arms around me and we embraced for a few minutes.

"Paparazzi followed me here, so duck and run?" She smiled, taking my case and I just chuckled. We managed to push through the crowd of flashing cameras and voices shouting questions at me. Granted, I looked pretty rough and that would give the papers more to feed on. Ah well, screw 'em.

The journey home was pretty quiet too, Mum had the radio on as background noise and she was humming along. Resting against the window and listening to her humming, I just wanted to get back to the comfort of home a little quicker. I began to recognize the surroundings as we got closer to Tom's house, smiling as we pulled down the road and stopped outside Tom's door.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and leant over to place a kiss on her cheek, smiling one last time. Mum got my suitcase out of the boot and I waved her off. Home time, Dougs. A big goofy smile creased my lips when Tom flung open the door to greet me, in his Jedi dressing gown. "Hey mate." I choked through a tight hug with him, Gi patting my shoulder and dragging in my suitcase.

"You don't know how much we missed you." Tom beamed at me, grabbing Leia from the garden to carry her back into the warm house which smelled of... chicken? Mm... Chicken. Tom chuckled as I darted past him to follow my nose to the kitchen. Gi was cooking a roast? I was never leaving this house again.

"Someone's hungry, eh?" Giovanna smiled at me, passing over a plate of Chicken, gravy, roast potatoes and carrots. Without another word, the whole plate of food seemed to move from my fork to my stomach. Homemade food wins always.

"Danny and Harry are coming over tomorrow by the way, so we can take you through the set list for the tour. So go sleep." Tom patted me on the back with a grin as he kissed Gi's cheek and disappeared upstairs. My bed seemed pretty good right now. Me and Gi both walked upstairs, turning off into our own rooms. Everything looked how I left it, apart from the zipped up suitcase which was propped against the side of my bed. "Deal with that tomorrow." I mumbled, pulling my shirt off over my head as I sat down on the side of the bed, followed by my jeans. I swung my legs into my messy bed, letting out a loud content sigh and shut my eyes, A good night's sleep.

**2 weeks later.**

"If anybody sees her!" Tom sang out to the crowd through his mic as Shine A Light finished, the crowd in Birmingham were cheering like crazy as the cannons fired and confetti fell over the standing group. We all grinned at each other as the music slowly died out, being hushed off stage whilst the flaming McFLY sign still shone.

"Doug, wanna tag along at the after party?" Danny said as he threw his arm around my shoulders, his grin right in my face. "

"Yeah mate might as well." I moved with him to the dressing room, making sure I had my phone, jacket and cigarettes. Danny however decided to change his shirt, spray himself with deodorant and re-gel his hair. I rolled my eyes and deliberately flicked him in the back of the head, grinning as he swung his arm behind to try and hit me, missing completely.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Danny rolled his eyes as he pulled on his rather worn leather jacket and joined me with security to get to the taxi waiting out back. Danny was DJ-ing at a local bar which he'd invited Pioneers too, so It'll be pretty cool…

Danny kindly paid the taxi driver and we both slid around the back of the of the bar, being let in by the security.

"Dan, I'm just gonna light up first." I said, patting his shoulder as he headed for the decks, moving back through all the backrooms till I finally got a breath of stale, cold air. Reaching for the lighter in my jeans and a perfectly balanced cigarette between my lips, which was soon lit by the lighter in my pocket. After taking a long few drags on it, The sound of clicking heels in the next alleyway and quiet sniffles caught my attention. Oh dear, Was it a crazy lunatic fan coming to chop off my testicles and frame them? I pulled the cigarette from my lips, resting it between my fingers as I poked my head around the corner of the alley to see a girl. She was stood alone with tears falling down her cheeks. But she was beautiful. Her brown hair fell just past her cheeks and it really defined how beautiful her face was, Her matching eyes had a small shimmer of what must've been hope. I couldn't exactly stand here and let her cry alone.

"Uh.." I coughed out awkwardly, stepping around the corner of the alley into the next.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a more normal tone, slowly approaching her. I didn't want to freak her out or anything.

"I'm..fine.." She said, her eyes pinned on my face. Did she know who I was? That sounded a little arrogant. Bad conscience.

"Not to be rude, but you don't like fine." I gave her a small sympathetic smile to reassure her I wasn't a crazy rapist.

"Just.. men acting like boys..Relationships sucks." She said, wiping the mascara from her face. I quickly noticed that she was all dressed up for a night out.

"I just got dumped, when I thought he was proposing." She shrugged, And Déjà vu hit me. She was broken, Like I had been. I obviously wasn't going to suggest rehab for her, that would be a little weird for strangers.

"Was he stupid? Because you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen." I smiled, sticking out my hand for her to shake. She looked at my hand, then slowly reached out and shook it.

"I'm Dougie, by the way. Dougie Poynter." I grinned, letting go of her warm hand as a smile forced its way onto her lips.

"I'm Simone, Nice to meet you, Dougie from McFLY." Ah, she knew who I was. This lightened things a little.

"There's a 24 hour coffee house down the road.." I began, but Simone just nodded and smiled like she already knew what I was going to say. I chuckled awkwardly and we both began to walk, still I stupidly noticed how cold she was and instantly slid off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at me, stepping a little closer to me as we walked which encouraged me to wrap my arm around her shoulder. Sharing body heat, sure…

I wasn't completely sure to what I was doing. But I just felt comfortable with her and being around her and I kind of got the idea that she enjoyed having my company because she didn't push my arm away either, but cuddled into my side. I hadn't considered really moving onto another girl after the rehab stint and Frankie issues. Woah, Was I really thinking about being with this beautiful, mysterious girl? Who knows.


End file.
